Tiny Captain
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Somehow, Levi turns into a kid. Somehow, he is attached to Eren. Somehow, someone who Eren did not want to find out about the little Captain, finds out. (No pairings.)
1. Chapter 1

Eren walked into Hanji's 'lab'. Apparently, she wanted to do some more experiments on him, and she hadn't shown up in the Courtyard. Mike had said she was in her lab. Eren just decided that he should get it over with by finding her.

Eren stopped dead in his tracks as he saw a bunch of… clothes… on the floor? Eren walked over to the clothes. "These can't be Hanji's…." he mumbled trailing off. He nearly jumped when he saw a tiny moving lump underneath the clothes. Eren tapped on the lump as he saw wide gray eyes staring at him. "What?!" he yelled as he stared at the kid who was looking at him with small eyes. Why was there a naked tiny baby here of all places?

Eren wrapped the kid up in the Survey Corps cape that was on the ground. The little boy stared at him. Eren thought that the kid would cry, but instead, it glared at him. Eren was lost in the little boy's glare, feeling like this kid looked familiar.

Hanji all of the sudden burst through the doors. "Where's the brat?!" she hissed as Erwin came in walking calmly while the scientist looked like a mess.

Eren frowned as the kid started to cry. ' _Oh no! He looks like he is going to explode!_ Eren thought as he handed the baby to Hanji who looked at the kid with a huge smirk on her face. "Boo," was all she said, and the boy cried.

No, it whined.

No wait, it screamed.

Erwin covered his ears. Man! The kid had good lungs! Eren walked up to the baby boy as the kid reached his tiny arms out to him, wanting to be picked up. Eren grabbed him from Hanji and held him. "Eren," the Titan Shifter said pointing to himself.

The baby just looked at him. "Wevi!" he chirped as Eren frowned. ' _Wevi? I could have sworn I heard that name before…. Oh no.. was he trying to say Levi?! No!'_. Eren just smiled at the boy who then paused and perked up. "Capchain, Wevi," the baby said whispering to Eren as if it was some sort of secret. The boy just sucked his fingers as he watched Eren's reaction.

Eren's eyes widened. "Holy cow-" he yelled almost dropping… Levi. ' _How could I not have seen it before?! The resemblance is too similar!'_ Eren went into a major freak out. "Levi?! Levi?! LEVI!?" he screamed as Levi put his tiny, slobbery hand on Eren's mouth.

"Shhh," the now, baby-ified Levi said in such a sweet voice. Pure cuteness seemed to come from him and Eren wanted to squeeze the tiny Captain like there was no tomorrow! Eren, finally calmed down as Levi smiled, but, then his stomach growled. "I hungey," Levi stated looking at his tummy. Eren giggled. He couldn't help it! Baby's always had the chubby little belly!

"Yes! Uh… food? What do you want?" he asked walking away from Hanji who was giggling while Erwin glared at her.

* * *

Sasha blinked. "Uh… Eren?" she asked as she looked at Eren who looked like he, himself was pregnant with a huge belly. (Levi was stuffed underneath his shirt). "You want…. mushed up… apples?" Sasha asked, again as Eren nodded.

The shirt was too dirty for Levi! He had to see who Eren was talking to! It was that, or he would be forced to stay in this shirt for eternity! Levi reached his tiny arms out and latched on to Eren's neck. Sasha gasped. "Eren! You have a kid?! He is _so_ cute!" she yelled as she grabbed Levi pulling him out of Eren's shirt.

"No! Wait! Sasha! He is extremely clingy and he only wants me -" Eren was then cut off by Sasha twirling the little infant around yelling "BABY!" which, attracted the attention of, Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Mike. All of Levi's 'friends'.

Levi's lip started to tremble as Eren grabbed him away from potato girl. "Look, me and L- my baby will be taking our leave," he started as he bumped into someone. Eren then looked up to see Mike glaring down at him. The Titan Shifter gulped.

"The baby," Mike started pointing down at Levi who beamed happily. "He smells like-" he was cut off by the so called 'baby' yelling…

"MICHE!" the baby yelled happily as Petra squealed happily wanting to hold the baby. She reached out to hold him but Eren turned away. ' _Petra! What is wrong with you?! Ask to hold the baby first! Yeah!'_ she thought as she tapped Eren's shoulder.

"Can I hold your kid?" was all that came out of her mouth. Petra's eyes were wide as Eren stared at her.

"I don't know. He is very clingy," he said trailing off as she looked down. "Well, he'll just cry when someone else is holding him," Eren stated as Petra smiled.

"What's his name?" Eld asked getting suspicious. "And, who's the mother?" he asked, again as Oluo raised and eyebrow. ' _Oh no! Above all the questions they had to ask, it had to be those two?!'_

Levi looked at Eren, realizing that he was in a bad spot, Levi started to cry, and not just cry, he screamed. Eren blinked as he ran off holding Levi who was still crying and sobbing.

* * *

Eren set Levi down as he was feeding him, but, Levi didn't like the mushed up apples. He thought they would taste like hard apples. But, no! They tasted gross. Eren groaned, but then he remembered something his mom would do whenever he wouldn't eat his vegetables. "In comes the horse! The horsey has to go in its stable," Eren said as he twirled the spoon into Levi's mouth.

Levi's smile grew as Eren smiled back, the Titan Shifter was about to say something until Jean came in with Mikasa and Armin. "Ahh!" Eren screamed as Mikasa fainted, Jean laughing his head off, Armin as pale as a ghost.

"You…. you have a kid?!" they all yelled when Mikasa awoken from her unconscious. ' _Eren has a kid… wait! I don't sense Eren's spirit in the kid….'_ she thought to herself, but, at this point, the only thing that mattered was that Eren had a kid.

"So," Jean started as he looked at Eren. The baby just blinked as Mikasa's eyes lit up. "Who's the little things mom? And what's its name?" he asked as Eren and the baby had identical 'oh no' looks on their faces.

"WEVI!" the baby yelled as Eren turned to look at Levi with wide eyes and a ' _What are you doing?!'_ look. Armin smiled as Jean's jaw dropped. Mikasa just squealed as she grabbed the baby.

Eren got up. "Mikasa, he is _very_ clingy. So… uh… he might start crying at any moment!" he yelled as Levi's lower lip started to tremble. Mikasa stopped as she looked at the baby and back at Eren.

"So, what… is Levi a girl or something? 'Cause it looks an awful like Levi," Jean stated folding his arms. ' _Oh yeah. I ain't stupid! I know this kid is Levi!'_ he thought to himself as he could see Eren starting to sweat.

"Why don't you let me and Jean talk for a bit…" Eren started as he shot a glare at Jean who smiled. Oh! Eren hated that smile! He waited till Mikasa and Armin were gone and then, Jean looked at Eren.

"So, that kid is the Captain, isn't it?" Jean asked as the baby Levi smiled while Eren faced palmed.

"Yeah…." he started as Levi's smile grew while Jean laughed in pure amusement.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_ _**Sorry for the late Update. I was shocked to find out that someone who's name is lioness allen viewed my Story when I haven't updated it. Thanks.**_

* * *

Jean and Eren walked down the halls on the Survey Corps HQ. Eren was holding baby Levi and Jean followed behind. Ever since the Titan Shifter saved the tiny Captain from the insane doctor who turned him into an infant, Levi had become attached to Eren.

"It's pretty obvious that this kid is Levi, and we also don't want it getting out because it'll ruin Levi's reputation," Jean said pointing to the said, baby, who nodded his head.

"Looks like it's time for an outfit change, Lisa," Eren stated, a grin coming across his face while Jean and Levi frowned.

"Who's Lisa?" Jean asked, his frown deepening.

Eren shot Levi a sly smirk. "Lisa."

* * *

Levi, at this moment, wanted to kill Eren. Not just kill him. He was going to figure out how to clone him first, then kill all his clones and then kill Eren. Why? Because, right now, Levi, was known as a baby _girl_ named _Lisa._ Which, was a _girls_ name. Not to mention, Levi was wearing a _girls_ long black _pigtail_ wig. With, _pink_ _bows,_ and a _pink_ _dress_ with _pink_ shoes and a _pink_ hat with a big _pink_ bow on it.

Did Eren like pink?

"So, how are you going to explain to Mikasa that you somehow have a kid?" Jean whispered to Eren as Levi crossed his arms with a huff.

"Hopefully, she won't ask," Eren answered, crossing his fingers.

"Eren!" a sudden voice yelled, which, was none other than Mikasa's. Her voice seemed rushed and panicked at the same time, and her footsteps were getting louder.

"Quick! Hide him!"

With that, Jean stuffed Levi or _Lisa_ in his shirt, which made the tiny Captain let out a yelp. Right now, Levi was face to face with Jean's shamelessly hairless chest. Does the guy wax himself?

Mikasa, soon caught up to Eren and Jean. Eren, right now was so nervous that he thought he would pee his pants. Levi was uncomfortable and couldn't see a thing. Jean was hoping Levi wouldn't slide out and make it look like he had given birth to Levi, and, he did not want to explain it to Commander Erwin, Nile, and Pixis about how he had a kid. Then, he would have to explain to the younger members about how he was not a girl, but, of course Connie and Ymir wouldn't believe him.

Mikasa frowned as she looked at Jean's stomach. "I let myself go," came the response from the one known as Horse Face. Luckily, she didn't pay much at it, her main focus was Eren. No surprise. Jean was pretty sure, in her head it was all about _Eren._

"Eren," Mikasa started, looking at him, her frown deepening. Her eyes were filled with worry and confusion. "Sasha told me you had a child, and, that the child we saw, was yours.. Is that true?" At first, she didn't really think about the kid actually being _Eren's._ She thought he was looking after it!

Eren blinked. Oh, he was going to kill Potato Girl. "N-no," came the shakey response. Thankfully, Mikasa believed Eren (he wasn't even lying…), but, that was not what concerned Eren. It was the angry look in her eyes and the way her fist was clenched.

"Sasha must pay."

Jean and Eren's mouths dropped. They were terrified about the dreadful fate that awaited Sasha Braus. Before they could convince her not to kill Potato Girl, Mikasa was already making her way to Sasha.

Eren and Jean ran off after Mikasa, not noticing that Levi had fallen out of Jean's shirt and was now making his way down the halls. Apparently, he didn't see where the two went, so, he decided he'd take a guess that they went toward the kitchen. That is where Sasha is mostly seen, right? Levi knew his recruits.

Levi crawled down the halls. He was displeased that the puffy dress he was wearing was getting dirty, but, that was the least of his concerns. He just wanted to find Eren and Jean and get to safety and fix this mess.

Levi stopped as he ran into a pair of feet. He frowned as he looked up to see the boy known as…

Connie Springer.

Connie bent down to reach eye level with Levi. He beamed looking at him. "Hi there," the bald kid greeted. "What's your name?"

Levi was about to say his name, but, shoot, he forgot! Levi can't say his real name because, thanks to Eren he is dressed up as a baby _girl._ But, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that he forgot his _temporary_ girl name. Instead of saying his name, Levi let out a coo.

Connie smiled. "I'll take you to Commander Erwin to get things sorted out," he said picking up Levi and headed toward the Commander's office. He was humming some sort of song along the way that had to do with a pigeon…

* * *

Eren and Jean… were lost. Yup. They didn't know how it happened, and they won't admit it. But, apparently they lost sight of Mikasa and they got lost. Yeah, definitely not telling Ymir and Connie.

Eren and Jean started running down the halls seeing nothing but brick and windows that brought in a warm breeze. "I can't believe you lost Levi!" the Titan Shifter scolded turning to be led into another long hallway.

"Hey! Listen here, Yeager! You were the one who gave him to me in the first place!" Jean protested. This was horrible. They were in a bad position. The worse thing was, Levi might try to get pay back at them and say his real name and humiliate Jean somehow and Mikasa will never want to be with him because now, all that will be on her mind would be, not Eren. No! Levi! That would be horrible! Levi never really liked the two anyway! At least… the thought…

The two turned down another corner to see Connie, holding Levi.

This. Was. Bad.

With that, Eren and Jean ran toward Connie yelling his name.

"CONNIE! STOOOP!" The two yelled. The bald kid frowned as he looked at Jean and Eren with a frown only for the two to collide right into him, sending the baby (Levi) on the floor falling right on his tiny behind.

"Dude! What's the deal?!" Connie exclaimed only to see Eren pick up the baby and let out a sigh of relief. Connie frowned. "That your kid?"

Eren paused as he looked at Jean, while, Horse Face just gave him a _he-didn't-ask-me-the-question-so-you-answer-it._ In return, Eren gave Jean the _-we're a team-!_ look.

"Not really…" the Titan Shifter said trailing off, making Jean facepalm. Eren then looked at Jean with a frown, he then saw Connie's horrified face.

"Fine, then me and the _baby_ will be on our way!" Connie proclaimed reaching for Levi only to be stopped when Eren ducked and Connie went into the wall, knocking him out.

Eren looked down at Connie. "Sorry, man. We just can't have you take the baby!" he yelled running off, hoping to reach his room before anyone spotted him. Eren didn't even watch where he was going because his eyes were on Levi. He was just so gosh darn cute!

He didn't notice that he bumped into Nanaba, who looked bored. "Eren," she greeted, making the Titan Shifter want to fall over and die. "Who's the baby girl?" Nanaba asked as Levi grabbed her finger and started playing with it.

"My kid." Eren cringed on what he said. He then winced when he saw Nanaba's reaction.

"For heaven's sake! You're so _young!"_ Nanaba then examined the child with a raised eyebrow. It kind of looked like Mikasa and Levi's kid. Or, was the child somehow Eren and Mikasa's kid? Maybe, Levi was secretly a girl and Eren and Levi got married? No, that doesn't make any sense… wait! The height… the petietness… all options pointed to Levi being…

Female.

Eren blinked. Getting a vague idea on what she was thinking. "The kid is not mine and Mikasa's. Nor is it mine and Levi's. Levi is a dude." The last part, made Levi fold his arms.

"Grown man!" he chirped nodding his head.

Nanaba's eyes widened. "Oh, I get it," she said looking at Levi. "The kid is really Captain Levi's and you're watching it for him."

Eren and Levi's jaws dropped.

"Y-yeah… something like that," he stuttered, putting on a fake smile.

"So, Mikasa's the mom." Good heavens, Levi. To stoop so low to marry a teenager! Nanaba knew there were some perverts in the world, but she didn't know that Levi was one of them! Mikasa might've had issues with her father… but so did she! And, Nanaba has gotten over those issues, hopefully…

"No!" Levi yelled. Oh, yes! He knew what she was thinking! No _way_ he would ever marry Mikasa! Too young! Now, if she was ten years older… maybe. But, no!

Eren laughed uncomfortably as Nanaba smiled. "I suppose I'm jumping into conclusions," she said softly. "I have to go. We'll talk later, Eren."

Eren watched Nanaba go, letting out a sigh of relief. He then glared daggers at Levi. "Listen, sir. You can't go around trying to defend yourself when people are talking bad about you."

"Why?" he said in a cute tone, his eyes wide.

"Well, because you're a baby!"

Levi folded his arms and huffed. "Man!"

Eren sighed. "You're not a man. Right now you are a _baby_."

Levi blinked. Oh, yeah. But, that didn't stop him from thinking he was fully grown (even though he is five feet two/three). "Okay," came the tiny response. Levi then went back to sucking his fingers.

Eren smiled, Levi's adorable as a baby! The pink puffy dress and the the hat made him look adorable. Eren just wanted to squeeze the baby until his head popped off. But, that would be weird! He was Humanity's Hope!

Jean growled as he stomped right over to Eren. "I found Hanji," he said plainly, completely out of breath.

"You look like you were racing a sprinting Titan. What happened?" Eren asked while Jean's eye twitched. What happened to him? Hanji clearly can't be that fast. Could she?

"No! I had to find Hanji because she was running off and I couldn't find her! I searched the whole HQ and I had no sight of her! Finally, I managed to find her! Do you want to know where she was?!" Jean may have not have noticed it (or, he just didn't care) he spit in Eren's face making the Titan Shifter get ticked off.

"Where?" Eren asked bordly.

"The entrance!"

Eren cracked a smile. He tried to hide it because right now, Jean was clearly having a crisis. And, what kind of person would he be if he laughed? A mean one for that. But, the whole situation was _very_ funny.

Eren stopped. "Wait, why did you go looking for Hanji?"

"To get this mess, straightened out! So that Levi will go back to normal and stop being a little brat!"

With that, Levi narrowed his eyes and glared at Jean. "You're mean," he said through his baby talk. Jean's eye twitched as he scowled.

Uh oh. Eren knew that look. Jean was about to explode. And, it was going to be a major explosion that nobody could ignore. So, instead, Eren decided to change the subject. "Did Hanji tell you how to fix this?"

Jean facepalmed. "No, she was passed out on her chair snoring," he said blankly. Eren frowned. Well, at least Jean calmed down a bit.

Levi was feeling tired, and hungry. And, not to mention, he had to use the bathroom but he _refused_ to go into the diaper Eren gave him. Levi's lip started to tremble. "Waaaa!" he screamed as Eren and Jean's eyes widened, their jaws dropped.

"Shh! Shh! Go to sleep! WA!" Eren right now, was in full panic mode. What did he want? Did he need a diaper change? Eren went to pull up Levi's skirt to check his diaper only for Levi to smack his hand away and cry.

"He's hungry!" Jean suggested as Eren nodded grabbing him an apple, only for Levi to smack it away, hitting Jean in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Ugh! Levi, what do you want?!" Eren felt his temper rising, but, he can't get mad at Levi. He needs to remember, he's only a baby. That would just be low of him to get angry and yell at a baby!

Levi pointed at the apple crying. "I want food! I tired! I have to gooooo!" he sobbed as Eren frowned.

Oh. Now it finally clicked to him. Eren smiled as he rushed Levi off to the kitchen.

* * *

Eren chopped up carrots and gave them to Levi, who happily ate them. "Yummy," Levi cheered, clapping his hands together. Eren beamed, feeling like he accomplished something for once!

"Parenting isn't that bad," Eren said with a small smile as Levi fell asleep. The Titan Shifter carried Levi to his room (Eren's) and set him on the small bed that was in there. He beamed as Levi slept peacefully.

Suddenly, Jean appeared right behind him. "Aww! How sweet!" he said dryly, making Eren jump.

"Jean!" He scolded, glaring at Horse Face. "You don't go around sneaking up on people!"

"So? We do it all the time! Anyway, Hanji's awake," Jean informed, a smile on his face. Finally! This mess can be over with!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _**I will upload another Chapter on Friday. This was fun to write and I enjoyed it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_ _**I know, it's not Friday, it's Saturday. I fell asleep because I was exhausted, and then I thought that I could post it on a Weekend. Happy Weekend.**_

* * *

Eren blinked. "Okay, where is she?" he asked as Jean gestured for him to follow. Eren followed Jean, picking up a sleeping Levi. This'll finally be over with, and Levi will be back to normal. Perfect.

Wait, why did he want the Captain to stay a kid? He has to return to his normal body… or does he?

Eren got out of his train of thoughts when Jean spoke up. "Yeager, you look hesitant." Jean looked at Eren with a frown, noticing that the Titan Shifter, did look hesitant.

Oh, no.

Does he want Levi to stay a kid? No way!

Jean growled. "Listen here, Yeager! We're not having Levi stuck as a child forever! Think about he would feel!"

Eren blinked. "I'm not that selfish."

"Yeah, you're selfish shellfish!"

"I'm not a shellfish! I'm a Titan Shifter!"

"A selfish shellfish Titan Shifter!" Jean yelled as he and Eren glared at each other. "Think about it, Eren. You're gonna have to pay for parenting, diapers, food, sleeping stuff, toys, clothes. And, you have no wife. The poor kid is going to have to grow up without a mother! Think about how traumatized he will be and how he'll grow up to be a horrible adult!"

With that, Levi frowned. That was his life. Only, he didn't grow up to be a horrible adult. He thinks he grew up to be a magnificent adult! Wait… was he a horrible adult? (A question you readers will have to answer.)

Before Eren could speak, Jean cut in. "Think about it Eren, no father, no mother. You're setting him up for failure!" Jean huffed while folding his arms. Yeah, poor little Levi is going to be so sad with no mother!

"I'll be his father!" Eren proclaimed dramatically while Levi raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but every little boy's best friend is always his mother."

Levi nodded. Yeah, his mother was his best friend.

Eren looked at Levi. "You're right! Let's go get Christa!" Eren ran down the halls with Jean searching for the blonde girl known as Christa Lenz. They will find her! In order to make sure Levi doesn't turn out to be a horrible adult, or with problems! Or, face failure for all his life!

Levi frowned. Did they forget about Hanji?

* * *

Hanji and Erwin were waiting in her lab. In the Squad Leader's hand was the antidote that would make Levi go back to being human. She tapped her foot impatiently, wishing that they would just show up already. Hanji then turned to look at Erwin. "Should we go get them?"

"No, they're probably gonna show up at any moment."

* * *

What the Squad Leader and the Commander didn't know was that the three of them were trying to look for a mama, (Christa) and so far, she was nowhere to be found. Eren groaned. "Great! Now we can't find her!"

Just when the two were about to turn around and call it quits, Christa stood right behind them. "Hi Eren! Hi Jean!" she greeted, wearing a cheerful smile on her face. The blonde girl's eyes then lit up when she saw the baby 'girl' that Eren was holding.

"Christa!" The two both yelled happily.

"We need to you to be the kids mama," Jean said blankly, catching Christa off guard. Eren face palmed. Really? He could have phrased it differently!

Christa frowned. "Uh… what?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. She wouldn't mind raising a kid. Actually, she loves children. But, this was out of the blue. Did they really ask _her_ to be the little girl's mother? She was too young! Christa gulped. "Doesn't she have parents of her own?"

Levi narrowed his eyes. Did Lenz _just_ refer to him as a her?!

"Yeah, Eren's the father," Jean said blankly.

Eren groaned, he then stopped. Holy smokes! They forgot about Hanji! "Jean! Follow me!" he yelled running down the hall. Jean followed, and Christa was curious, so she followed them.

"Why are you two going to Hanji?" Christa asked them running down the hall, completely out of breath. Man, Eren was fast! Jean, not so much because she was almost passed him.

"Uh… Classified Information!" Eren yelled taking a sharp turn. How could he have forgotten?! Levi's future is in the hands of the scientist!

"Classified?"

Darn it! Christa was too smart! "The kid is really Levi!" the Titan Shifter shouted as Christa's eyes widened.

Before she could say anything, the two ran into Hanji's lab. Not really her lab, that's just what everyone called it. Eren smiled, his eyes then widened as he noticed that Hanji wasn't there. "Are you kidding me?!" he screamed, right now extremely irritated. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"He's gone insane~" Jean whispered to Christa who nodded. Apparently, at the moment, Eren had super hearing and turned to look at the two.

"NO TIME FOR GOSSIPING!" Eren boomed, nearly sending Christa and Jean flying from the force of his shout. Gosh, what kind of powers did this guy have?!

Hanji showed up out of nowhere. "There you are! I went looking for you two since you guys took so long!" Hanji ran over to Levi and laughed. "Why is Levi dressed up as a girl? Ha! I'm never letting you live this down!"

Levi stuck his tongue out at her while she laughed.

Jean blinked. "Why don't you give him the antidote!"

Hanji beamed as she gave Levi something….

* * *

Levi sat down drinking his tea with a calm smile on his face while Eren and Jean were doing the baseboards. "Scrub them harder," the Captain ordered taking another sip of his tea while pulling out a book titled Pride and Prejudice.

"We shouldn't be doing this! After all we've done for him! We've raised him!" Jean proclaimed, shooting Levi a glare who just kept his bored look. Jean just sighed, realizing that Levi was not going to go back to his ultra cuteness. He was grown up now. And, that broke his heart. (Levi grew up in like, two seconds.)

"Yeah! I spent so much money on that dress! Good thing we didn't spend all the money on a carriage for his college graduation!" Eren yelled, scrubbing on the base boards harder than he did before. He groaned every time he would scrub.

"Parenting was an honor!" Jean proclaimed throwing his rag across the room that hit the wall, all the dirt that was on the baseboards going everywhere. Jean blinked as he slowly turned to look at what he had done, glaring at the offending dirt.

Levi sighed. "Clean that up," he said pointing to the mess bordly. "And, if you like children so much, why don't you have me ship you off to the orphanage?"

Eren and Jean's response was a bunch of mumbles. Levi didn't pay much attention to it, for he continued sipping his tea. A bunch of thoughts went through his head as he was reading his book. It was quite an entertaining book, even though it was hard to understand.

Jean and Eren looked at each other, sly smirks across their features. "What do you say we turn Armin or Christa into a baby?" Jean asked as Eren smirked. Yes. They wanted to be overwhelmed with cuteness again!

"I'm in," Eren said, excitement filling his eyes. They were so doing this when they were done cleaning! They just have to copy that potion!

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _**No, I have not read Pride and Prejudice. I actually, don't care for the movie… but, that is it for Tiny Captain. The rest is up to you.**_

 _ **-Master**_


End file.
